Le Lion en Uniforme Rouge
by Dragonna
Summary: Durant la Guerre d'Indépendance Américaine, l'officier Arthur Kirkland rencontre tour à tour l'insurgé Alfred Jones et le français Francis Bonnefoy. Une seule balle sera tirée. Le lion en supprima un et épargna l'autre. Une décision où se mêla colère et désir, pitié et détermination. Car sous son uniforme rouge, il y avait un cœur qui joua dans cette décision cruciale.


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ne m'appartient pas.

**Personnages:**. Les personnages sont ici humains. Plus précisément Arthur, Alfred et Francis.

**Parings**: Arthur est un séducteur avec de l'expérience...c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.

**Rating**: Rien de bien méchant... (normalement)

_Cadeau de Noël pour tous mes lecteurs. _

_Vu qu'il y aura plusieurs parties, je commence à poster maintenant._

* * *

_**Le Lion en Uniforme Rouge**_

_**Prologue**_

* * *

Arthur Kirkland était un homme puissant. Officier dans l'armée d'Angleterre. Il avait énormément voyagé depuis qu'il avait commencé sa carrière militaire. Sa famille était riche et prospère. Il se doutait qu'un jour ou l'autre son vieux père l'attendrait au manoir avec une fiancée prête à être amené à l'autel. Il était même étonné que ça ne soit pas arrivé plus tôt.

Mais il savourait sa liberté. Il aimait navigué sur les mers, découvrir les colonies et les coutumes des habitants. Il était monté en grade très vite et était respecté et apprécié de ses hommes.

Et puis un jour, cela était arrivé. De retour au pays, âgé de 28 ans, on l'avait mis en face d'une jeune femme. Et il avait du l'épouser pour faire honneur à la famille. Comme ses frères eux même avaient été forcé de se marier avant lui. Déjà plusieurs fois oncle, il devait devenir père à son tour. Pour faire prospérer le nom des Kirkland, pour que le nom perdure le plus longtemps possible et que leur famille soit étendue.

Il n'était pas puceau. Définitivement pas. Il avait connu les plaisirs de la chair avec ses compagnons d'armes. Avait été parfois forcé de céder à un plus gradé que lui. Il avait connu des moments plaisants comme des douloureux. Il avait passé des nuits à pleurer de honte quand il était plus jeune, puis il s'était habitué.

Il savait user de ses atouts et de son sourire. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert émeraude magnifique, lumineux et déterminés. Ses sourcils épais lui donnaient un certain charme et ses cheveux étaient doux et soyeux.

Lors des étapes, il allait parfois dans les bordels. Ce n'était que des étreintes sans lendemain, comme celles plus secrètes et parfois honteuses avec d'autres hommes. Mais en montant en grade, il jouait avec cela, savourant parfois son pouvoir sur les gens.

_Étreintes secrètes dans un bureau, derrière une tenture, dans une tente en mordant quelque chose pour ne pas crier. _

_Étreintes sans amour, cachées et parfois douloureuses._

Quand il s'était enfin marié, il n'avait rien ressenti de particulier. C'était une union imposée. C'était une union qu'il n'avait pas désiré. Avec une inconnue. Qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de connaître avant de se retrouver en habits de noces, tout ayant été organisé derrière son dos.

Arthur n'aimait que son pays et voulait se battre pour lui. Il n'avait pas la tête à la vie de famille. Si son père exigeait une descendance...ainsi soit-il. Un enfant, plus précisément un fils, et il le laisserait en paix. Le nom de Kirkland ne disparaîtrait déjà pas avec ses neveux. C'était juste pour que la famille ait un nouveau membre, un nouveau parti. Rien de plus.

Il était resté quelques temps, jouant les époux modèles pour avoir la paix. Il discutait avec sa femme pour apprendre à la connaître. Elle semblait éprise de lui, mais il n'éprouvait rien de particulier. Il se sentait prisonnier d'une union qu'il n'avait pas désiré, pas choisi. Il se sentait parfois en colère. Il s'efforçait d'être aimable avec son père mais sans de réel succès. Il n'était que le cinquième enfant après des jumeaux (un garçon et une fille), et deux autres garçons.

Il n'avait jamais pu rendre fier son géniteur car il ne faisait jamais mieux qu'eux. Pourtant il était, avec Alister, le seul à être devenu soldat. Sa sœur s'était mariée et avait déjà plusieurs enfants. Patrick avait repris les affaires familiales et Carwyn était devenu précepteur. Il était plus gradé que son aîné mais peu importait, ce n'était jamais assez, jamais assez bien. Il avait renoncé depuis longtemps à l'affection de ce père si distant. Et il avait été lui-même, le lion avide de liberté et de découvertes.

_Il avait cédé sur la question du mariage, donnerait un enfant à sa femme puis partirait._

La guerre allait éclater en Amérique avec la rébellion des colonies. Il ne resterait pas à se tourner les pouces en jouant avec un bébé. Il reviendrait plus tard. Il aurait toujours l'occasion de se lier avec l'enfant quand il reviendrait de cette guerre. Le petit ne serait pas trop âgé car tout cela serait vite fini.

Il avait été un enfant rêveur. Qui lisait beaucoup et étudiait énormément. Il aimait inventer des histoires dont il était le héros. Il dévorait des ouvrages parfois venu de France, sa mère étant une femme cultivée et avide de connaissances. Il avait appris à aimer son pays et a s'enorgueillir des victoires anglaises. Il regardait l'immense carte du monde et son cœur se gonflait de fierté en voyant le nombre de colonies que possédait l'empire britannique. Il rêvait alors qu'il découvrait les Indes lui aussi, qu'il apprenait de nouvelles choses, sortait victorieux de batailles et devenait le héros de son pays.

Devenu adolescent, il avait décidé de suivre les traces de son frère aîné et de devenir soldat, pour honorer son pays, pour faire parti d'une armée victorieuse.

_Il savait qu'il pouvait devenir quelqu'un._

Il avait beaucoup voyagé, avait découvert beaucoup de choses. Il n'avait pas croisé son frère souvent. Et ne revenait pas tant que ça chez lui. Et cela avait durer 13 ans (en comptant les deux ans avec son épouse). Il avait embarqué à 17 ans et en avait 30 désormais. Il était fier de ce qu'il était devenu. Très fier. Il avait bien l'intention de briller en Amérique et de récolter encore les honneurs, faire briller le nom de Kirkland.

_Ces insolents allaient regretter d'avoir défié le glorieux empire britannique!_

Ce fut quatre mois après la naissance de son fils, au début de l'année 1777 qu'il embarqua pour les Treize Colonies.

Un sourire ourla ses lèvres. Il était prêt.

_Le lion allait sortir ses griffes._

* * *

**A suivre**

La fic est déjà planifiée entièrement, il ne me reste qu'à la taper. Elle contiendra deux parties et deux épilogues. Si tout va bien.

Rendez-vous dans la partie 1 _L'insurgé Alfred Jones._


End file.
